In Exchange for a Memory
by wakingsnowwhite
Summary: DnA LEMON! WARNING! Strong sexual content ahead, if it offends don't read! Danny catches up with Aidan in the locker room. Guess what they do...


Disclaimer: Don't own anything relating to C.S.I. I haven't seen much DnA done in a proper smutty goodness, so (once again) I'm taking matters into my own hands. Brought to you by White Orchid, presenting…

In Exchange for a Memory

"Three hundred and twelve… three hundred and thirteen… three hundred and fourteen…" Aidan Burn mumbled to herself as she watched her feet. She wanted to commit to memory every minute, insignificant detail about the New York City crime lab; the details that she had never fully appreciated before. Why that day though? Because that day would be the last day she would ever be inside the New York City crime lab, so all the minute, insignificant details now suddenly were the most fascinating things about the place. From the continuous crack in the wood of the ceiling that ran from trace to forensics, to the number of steps from the central lobby to the locker room, Aidan was determined to find everything that she never saw before. "Three hundred and eighteen… three hundred and nineteen… three hundred and twenty… three hundred and twenty one."

Aidan stopped in front of her locker. Three hundred and twenty steps from Mac's office door to the front of her locker. She was damn near close to tears as she entered in her combination once last time. "Twenty nine… five… eleven." Her hands were trembling as she pulled the lock from its latch. She was not exactly scared about starting a new job; her brother owned a bar over on East Broadway and had been offering to make her a bartender for years. The real reason Aidan felt like someone had punched her in the gut? She was leaving behind her a job that she had done a lot of good at. She put criminals to justice and made things right for a large assortment of victims. But for all the good she had done… there was one thing she couldn't change. There was one she couldn't put behind bars… and that had gotten her fired.

She had a plastic crate at the ready. She began pulling out her jacket, her shoes, her gym clothes, a few books, some CDs, and then the pictures she had taped to the door. One of her brother and her niece with their golden retriever, a group shot of her and some girlfriends all dressed up for a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and finally one of her at Sullivan's with the friends that she had made at the lab. It was on this picture that her eyes lingered. Stella, Mac, Flack, Sheldon even, and… Danny. She would miss her partner the most. He had been so good to her… as a partner, as a friend, as a man. Danny Messer was by far the greatest guy she knew. She wondered what could have been if she had… done a lot of things differently.

She heard the door swish as it swung open. She turned her head quickly to look at him and gasped. His forehead was scrunched, his mouth was pursed into an almost thin line, and his eyes- eyes that normally sparkled- were clouded with anger, sadness, and… something else that confused her. She had never seen Danny look so… distraught. It was almost disturbing. He was never supposed to have that look.

"Is it true?" He asked, sounding so strained. His voice shook a little bit.

"That I was fired?" Aidan asked, sounding a little colder than she had intended. "Yeah, it's true."

"Why?"

"Because I screwed up." She replied, busying herself with emptying her locker again. "I was gonna plant evidence to convict a man. I crossed a line. I can't uncross it."

"But you didn't do anything wrong. There's no way it's that simple, it-"

"But I was tempted. I wanted to… so bad. Mac was right to fire me. Who knows how long it would be before I would try to do something like that again?"

"No. You wouldn't. I know you. If you talked to Mac, let me talk to him, something, anything right now, we can get your job back-"

"But I don't want it back Danny. This isn't a job I can do. I realize that now. All the death, all the sick shit that we see daily… it's not a line of work I'm cut out to do. This whole thing was what made me realize that."

Danny was struck silent as Aidan stood fully to look at him. He felt a little guilty for noticing how full her lips were at a time like this. How long and slender her form was. How her dark brown hair stopped just below her breasts. How badly he wanted her. "So that's it? You're not gonna fight this?"

"I'm too tired to fight. Some of the things I've seen on this job… they keep me awake at night. I want a good night's sleep for once."

"You're never going to get that, you know. Everything you've seen… you can't just forget about it."

"I realize that. You know most women don't realize how much danger they are in just by walking down a block. I do. I know anything could happen, any whack job could come along and change my life. Most women feel safe. I want to feel safe for once."

"You're not gonna feel safe just by leaving your job."

"I know. But it's a good place to start, don't you think?" Aidan slammed the door shut and lifted up the box that held her whole experience with the crime lab. After this box left the building, it would be as though she had never even been there. That would be it. She would be forgotten. She stood right in front of Danny, just a foot away from him. She wished she had more time to let him know. She had grown to love the time they spent together but now it didn't seem enough to fulfill her needs. There was never a loving glance, a stolen kiss, or maybe even a one-night stand. She supposed she would have to place Danny under her what-could-have-been category. His face still looked strained as she extended her hand. "I guess this is goodbye."

Danny looked at her hand. Then back at her gorgeous face. There were unshed tears in her eyes. He began to shake his head. He muttered something under his breath. She was about to ask him what he had said, but then he began to say it louder. "I'm gonna kill him… I'll kill him… I swear to God, I'll kill Mac…"

"Danny?"

"I'll kill him!" And that's when Danny punched a door of a locker, the clang echoing throughout the room. Aidan put down her things and rushed over to him. There was a slight dent where his fist had connected with the metal, but her attention was on him fully.

"Danny?" She said, as she gently placed her hand on one of his shoulder blades. She felt his muscles quiver at her touch, and noticed, for the first time, that he was shaking all over his body. Was he that angry? "It's okay Danny-"

He whipped around so quickly that she jumped a little. He grasped her shoulders tightly and pulled her closer to him. "No, it's not okay, Aidan! You're leaving! You're leaving and it's all wrong! It's not supposed to end like this! There's supposed to be more to it! You can't just shake my hand and walk away like there's nothing between us! It's not going down like that, I won't let it!"

That's when he kissed her. If you could call it that. It was more like an assault on her mouth. He pressed his mouth firmly against her own as he pulled her flat against his chest. Her full breasts pressed tightly against his toned chest and the hands on her shoulders gripped her to the point of bruising. But she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, she was in Heaven.

Danny Messer was kissing her. Danny Messer was pushing at her lips with his tongue. That's when she moaned. He traced the edges of her teeth with the tip of his tongue and then ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Was he… memorizing her mouth?

His teeth softly bit her lower lip and she gasped. She pushed her hands in between their close bodies and ran them slowly over Danny's chest. His lips became a little softer and he began to kiss down her neck, biting her softly every so often. Her skin was so smooth and very tempting. He wanted to see more of it.

Without warning, with his mouth latched onto the spot where her pulse thundered beneath her skin, he pushed the jacket she had been wearing off her shoulders onto the floor where it pooled at her ankles. What really took her breath away was when he roughly pulled apart the white button up shirt she had been wearing. The tiny white plastic buttons popped everywhere, scattered on the floor. The shirt hung open and Danny took a few steps back to look at her.

She was wearing a red lace bra that pushed up her generous breasts very seductively. They heaved upward with each deep pant she was taking. His eyes trailed downward to her toned abdomen, her round bellybutton, and then fell on the belt that held up her black trousers. She trembled beneath his touch and gaze as his hands moved from her shoulders, down her arms, across her belly, and finally his long fingers hooked themselves under the waistband of her pants. He slowly trailed his fingers along the inside of her pants until they met at the spot right below her navel. She was saddened when he removed his fingers but her breath hitched in excitement when she saw those same fingers nimbly unhook the buckle and part her belt as she kicked off her black high heels. He diligently worked the button of her pants next, and then quickly pulled down the zipper. Gravity dropped her pants to her ankles and she stepped towards him again.

She was clad only in her matching red lace bra and panty set, and her open white button up shirt. She could see the reflection of herself in his glasses, and the way he was looking at her… well, she could tell he wasn't disappointed. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her towards him again. He kissed her, this time more slowly. There were times when his lips were barely touching hers, but their mouths would be open so they could swallow each other's breaths. He molded his mouth fully to hers again, and began to push her against the wall of lockers.

Aidan felt the rough fabric of his pants against her long smooth legs and realized just how little clothes she was wearing and how much he still had on. Regretfully, she pushed him away slightly. He stopped worrying when he saw the sultry grin on her perfect lips and as she reached up to his face to pull off his glasses. She placed the frames carefully in his coat pocket before she caressed the skin under his eyes. She definitely was smitten by his eyes, followed in a close second by his adorable grin.

"I love your eyes, did you know that?" His eyes glittered a little, and that delicious grin made an appearance.

"Well, I love your lips, did you know that?" Her smile became a little wider before she closed her eyes and leaned forward and softly kissed his eyelids. Danny's eyes were shut to accommodate her attentions, but they probably would have closed in pleasure at the feeling of this surprisingly sensual caress. Aidan's lips moved over his face, pressing them against his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and finally stopped at his mouth, where they shared another passionate kiss. Danny shrugged off his coat when he felt her hands at the top of the trail of buttons that was on his own shirt. She smirked before she pulled roughly at the shirt, ripping it open. She obviously had repaid him for his earlier treatment of her shirt. Her smirk vanished as she trailed her hands over the strip of smooth, muscled skin that had been exposed to her. She ran her fingertips over the ripples of his abdomen, and followed the thin trail of hair beneath his navel to the belt that held up his own pants. He toed off his shoes and socks as she slowly worked on his belt and zipper. She hooked her fingers under his waistband and pulled them down his legs. She was a little breathless when she saw him standing before her with his shirt open so that she could somewhat see his chest and he was clad in only his tight navy, cotton boxers.

Now that they were both in similar states of undress, Danny bent to kiss Aidan once more. His hands were everywhere: they ran over her hips, up her waist, gave her covered breasts a squeeze, down her stomach, and finally over her lace clad pussy. Aidan moaned into his mouth as he cupped her down there, with his palm pressing against her clit and the length of his fingers along her lips and the tips of his fingers right against her opening. Aidan pushed against his hand unconsciously and groaned in frustration when he pulled away. She felt herself gush "down there" when she saw him drop to his knees and hook his fingers at the straps of her bikini panties. He slowly pulled them down her athletic legs and tossed them aside.

Danny took this time that he had on his knees to get familiar with Aidan's lower half. Her feet were perfectly arched with red polish gleaming off of her toenails. Her legs were long and toned, from her muscled calves to her round thighs. And then his eyes rested on the mound between her legs. God, she was perfect. Danny wasn't sure what he had been expecting as far as Aidan's pussy goes, but it hadn't been as arousing in his fantasies as it was in reality. Clearly, she was one of the many New York women who regularly "traveled to Brazil" as evidenced by her bikini line. She was completely bare and smooth, save for one thin strip of dark hair that stopped right above her nether lips. He could clearly see the skin of her mound, and the soft looking flesh that was her long, plump outer lips. He considered himself one of the first men to ever thank God for "Sex and the City".

His eyes continued upward, taking in her toned, curved midsection and then her bra clad breasts that had slightly run over because of their actions. He saw the ends of her long dark hair touching the tops and sides of her breasts, which encouraged his eyes to take in her perfectly straight collar bone, her graceful neck, and then her gorgeous face framed by her tousled hair. His heart nearly stopped when he saw how much fuller her lips were after their kissing; she had them parted just slightly as she gazed into his eyes lustfully.

"Danny?" She breathed.

"Aidan… you are… so fucking beautiful." Danny said reverently, shaking his head in the sheer disbelief that any woman could be this stunning. He stood slowly, leveling Aidan with a gaze so lustful that she would have believed earlier to be beyond humanly possible. This time as he kissed her, he pressed his pelvis into her hips. Both of them groaned together; her, at the feeling of his cloth covered erection being right where it should be, and him, at feeling just how wet and warm she had become. He ground against her again as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and she screamed. Her arms flew behind her, held up in surrender against the wall of lockers.

Danny began to trail kisses down her neck once again. He left a very visible hickey on the front of her throat, marking her off limits from all other men. Aidan sensuously ran her foot up and down his muscular calf, feeling every springy hair through the sensitive nerves in her feet, her toes curling and uncurling with each sensation that Danny brought coursing through her. Danny ran his tongue along her collarbone, and then dipped his head lower and covered the swell that was the top of her breast with his tongue and lips. His hands had been entangled in her silky hair, but now they traveled down her neck, over her chest, and finally to the sides of her breasts. He pushed her breasts together to create a deep valley of cleavage that he then proceeded to bury his face in.

Aidan snaked her hands beneath his shirt so she could rake her nails down the length of his back. Danny moaned into the soft flesh that he was presently giving his attentions to, and responded by moving his hands to front of her breasts and pinching her nipples through the lace of her bra. Aidan squealed as Danny moved his mouth lower, through the valley between her breasts, down her toned abs, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton briefly, and finally placing a lone kiss right above her hot spot.

Aidan felt countless tremors go through her as Danny went lower still. She nearly jumped when she felt his kisses on the flesh of her mound, still not quite where she wanted him. Her wishes were granted when she felt his tongue glide over her lips before gently parting them. At this point, all she could do was gasp when Danny circled the entrance where her moisture was coming from. She had arched her neck back so she did not see his eyes practically roll to the back of his head upon tasting her for the first time. She tasted tangy but sweet, comparable to oranges. Either way, she was the best thing Danny had ever had the privilege of putting in his mouth.

Danny moved the tip of his tongue around her opening before running his tongue slowly between her inner lips. He sucked one of her puffed, smooth outer lips into his mouth and then gave the same treatment to the opposite vulva. At this point, Aidan could barely feel her legs. Danny gently circled the delicate flesh just around her clit, tormenting Aidan effectively, before finally moving his tongue over that erect bundle of nerves. Flicking his tongue gently over that spot again and again left Aidan's legs trembling. Her hands shook as she pushed them into Danny's blonde hair to anchor him to her. She tugged slightly at his roots when he sped up his tongue. Aidan wasn't expecting Danny to suddenly begin sucking on her nub like he would a nipple, but she couldn't complain about it either. He suckled three times, very gently, and that was all it took. Aidan's legs suddenly stiffened, she gripped his hair like a lifeline, and she let out a groan that sounded as though it had been building for years. Aidan breathed out a few more times and then screamed once more.

Danny rose to his feet as Aidan came down from her high. He was entranced by the small clumps of hair that were sticking to her face, the glimmering sheen across her skin, and her parted rosy lips that her amazing breaths were coming from. Danny softly captured her lips again, his hands went to her hips, and her hands reached in between the two of them to grip him through his boxers. His lips puckered against her mouth in surprise. He groaned and (very) reluctantly pulled her hands away by the wrists.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to-"

"Of course I do. But there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now… the only way I want to come is inside you."

Later. He had said "later". As in there would be more opportunities "later". Aidan liked the sound of that.

Danny pulled her hands away from his very stiff groin, and draped them around his neck. He lowered his mouth towards hers again and they began move their mouths against one another again. Aidan ran her foot over his hairy leg again, but this time she hooked her leg around his hips and ground against him; he got the idea of what she wanted.

"Aidan…" He murmured against her mouth. He was trying to say something but she really was not giving him the opportunity to do so. "Aidan-" He said, before she cut him off with her mouth again. Self control finally kicked in and he pulled back slightly. She moaned disappointedly, but he resisted… somehow. "Aidan, I need to get to my pants to get a rubber-"

Aidan interrupted him with another kiss. "No need to worry, babe. I'm on the Pill. Do you have anything else that I should worry about?"

"Totally clean." He replied, with a very excited grin; obviously the idea of making love to Aidan with no boundaries between them was quite enticing.

"Messer, if you stop again, I'm going to have to kick your ass. Now. Get. Inside. Me." Aidan pulled his head roughly down to hers and their lips began to resume their dance. Danny ran his calloused hand down the length of her smooth leg that she had wrapped around his waist. He brought his hand to the spot just below her tight ass, and then he reached for her other leg and he brought it quickly around his waist as well so that she was raised off the ground. He leaned her back against the lockers and kissed her again.

Aidan sighed pleasurably as Danny worked her neck. She removed one arm from its spot over his shoulder and moved it in between them both. She snaked down the length of them both until her hand brushed his erection. His hips bucked slightly as she reached into his boxers to pull him out. She gasped when she finally got a feel of the full size of him… she wasn't disappointed.

With his painful erection free of its confines, there was only one thing left to do. Aidan firmly gripped his erection and he brought her hips closer to his pelvis. Working together, she put the tip of him at her opening and he pulled her hips down until he was fully imbedded inside her.

Relief. Satisfaction. Completeness. Lust. Love. Those are the only words that could come close to describing what Danny and Aidan were both feeling. Both of them groaned loudly. Aidan buried her face in the crook of Danny's neck and tightened the hold her arms had around his neck as Danny nibbled gently at her ear lobe. Danny wasn't the largest guy ever, but he was large enough for them to always be a tight fit. Aidan was tighter than Danny would have guessed; he wasn't sure how many lovers she had had, but she was almost as tight as virgin (little did he know, Aidan had been doing her Kegel exercises religiously before they were made famous by Cosmo).

Aidan arched her hips against him and he needed no further invitation. Danny lifted her hips until just the tip of him was left inside her and then lowered her again. Aidan moaned and shifted her hips until her clit was right on his shaft. He moved in and out of her again, this time causing a delicious friction against her hot spot and she threw her head back.

Danny was amazed that he could feel something like this. She was tight, hot, and wet. She was Heaven, Eden, Shangri La, all in one.

Danny roughly gripped her buttocks and raised her up and down on his cock. Aidan pressed her breasts tightly against his chest as he continued to move in and out of her.

From the sweat beginning to coat her body, Danny was slightly losing his grip on her body. He hitched her body higher up his waist, which put her in a deeper angle.

"Oh God…" Aidan breathed when he hit that spot inside of her guaranteed to make a girl see stars. She slipped her hands into his sweaty hair and tugged his head to her neck. There he licked, bit, and kissed his way up to her ear where he traced the ear with his tongue and then nibbled on her earlobe. Danny was going to come, and he was going to come soon but there was no way he was going to let himself come without Aidan. He pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck and was so overcome by the feelings that she brought out in him, he just began murmuring into her skin (not even fully consciously) "I love you, I love you, I love you…" over and over.

Danny had intended to get a better grip on Aidan's bottom, but that didn't go exactly as planned. Neither of them had expected Danny's hand to slip to that area of Aidan's backside that was usually untouched by men. On a whim, Danny, using Aidan's perspiration as a lubricant, slipped his middle finger inside of Aidan's "other" hole.

"Oh God!" Aidan screamed. "Danny! Messer! Oh God, yes!" Aidan screamed as her body's liquid gushed around Danny's hard cock. Her walls clenched so tightly around him repeatedly that… well, that was about all he could bear. With one final thrust and a groan, he spilled himself inside of her until he was pretty sure that there was nothing left inside of himself.

Danny dropped his forehead to the crook of her shoulder and released her legs from his vice grip. Aidan faltered slightly; her privates were sore and her legs were about as sturdy as Jello. She was sure that she was going to fall but Danny tightened his grip around her waist before slipping an arm underneath her kneecaps and lifting her bride-groom style into his arms.

Tenderly, he laid her down on the bench that sat between the two walls of lockers. He pushed his penis back into his boxers before he settled himself comfortably on top of her. Danny let his weight drop on top of her, so that his head was resting right in between her breasts. Aidan's arms slowly wrapped around him, and her fingers tentatively stroked through his hair lovingly. Danny's breathing slowed against the top of her breast. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this calm. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he never had felt the way he did in this moment.

As for Aidan, she felt feminine and small with Danny's form laying on her. It was nice. For the first time since she had become a CSI, she felt… safe.

Danny propped his elbows on either side of her head so that he could look down at her. Her face was glowing from a light source that could only have come from inside her. Her eyes looked so different from before… not sad anymore, but content. And those lips of hers looked nothing short of ravished. This was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Aidan smiled at him and he smiled back. He bent forward and bonded their lips together. He mumbled something against her mouth that she didn't quite hear at first but then he said it again, loud and clear. "Don't leave me…" He said so softly, so lovingly, so desperately.

"I could never leave you Danny. You're the one thing that gives me faith in the world. I want you in my life."

"Like this?" Danny asked, nodding with his head at the two of them pressed together so intimately.

Aidan couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Definitely like this."

Danny smiled (Aidan felt her heart melt) and bent to kiss her, more gently this time.

Aidan began to smile against his mouth and gingerly pushed him slightly away from her face. "I think we need to get out of here. I'm getting sleepy and I don't think I want Chad to walk in here and find us like this."

"Well, you know, with all the noise we were makin'… you think we may have attracted an audience?"

Aidan looked like she was contemplating this for a second, but then she shrugged. "Eh. I've been fired. I gotta admit, one thing that I won't miss about this job… the inter-office dating policy."

Danny smiled and gently rose off of her. He took in her flushed form as she lay so vulnerable before him. Then she sat up and began to search for her clothes.

Okay, her shirt was beyond helping. She slipped that off and noticed how moist her bra had become from where she had been sweating. She had a spare pair of undergarments with her gym clothes, so she saw no problem with unhooking her bra and slipping it down her arms. However, this was a big problem for Danny.

He had never seen her breasts in all their naked glory before. They were incredible. Perky, full, with puffy light brown nipples topping them off. Danny quickly searched for his coat on the floor, not to get redressed, but to get his glasses. He wanted this moment to be burned into his memory.

He quickly slipped on his glasses just as Aidan had bent at the waist… with her backside right in his line of sight. Danny couldn't help it… he began to drool. He had a clear view of her incredible tush and of her pussy spread for his viewing so that he saw a little bit of pink. When she stood up straight, he saw her incredible toned back, the way her waist curved inward, and her long dark hair touch the bottom of her shoulder blades. She turned her head to look at him, flipping her hair slightly, and gave him a sexy little grin.

"See something you like Messer?"

All Danny was really capable of doing was nod dumbly. She turned to face him, giving him an eye-full of her entire front, which, he had to admit, was a lot nicer than staring at her back. She smiled at his appreciative stare and pulled on a simple white cotton thong, followed by a white sports bra. She pulled an extra pair of jeans up her legs and then pulled on a white t-shirt. It was when she was replacing her heels that she realized Danny was still just watching her.

"And here I thought that guys don't like it when girls put clothes on."

"Not true. I'm just amazed that…"

"That what?"

"… That you could wear a garbage bag and still look like the hottest girl in the city."

She smiled and lightly swatted his arm. "Smooth talker." He grinned and shrugged. "Come on, get dressed. I want to get food!"

"Yeah, yeah." Danny said, laughing quietly as he stripped himself of his own ruined shirt. Now it was Aidan's turn to stare. Police work required that you be in good physical condition, but Danny wasn't in good physical condition… he was in great physical condition. Aidan watched his tight butt as he bent to pull his trousers back on. He went over to his own locker and pulled on a spare white shirt. She admired his strong back muscles as they flexed as he pulled the shirt over his head. Aidan mused to herself that Danny would probably look just as good wearing nothing but a garbage bag.

They both pulled their jackets on at the same time and then Aidan combed her fingers through her hair. If it hadn't been for the glow on their faces and the ever-present smiles on their lips, no one would ever guess that they had just made love like rabbits in their office locker room. Aidan picked up the box full of her belongings and took one last look at the locker room. She memorized the room that contained one of her fondest memories being with the New York City crime lab.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Danny with his eyes looking very tenderly at her and his adorable lips drawn thinly. He smiled at her slightly, and she returned the gesture before turning and walking out the door, not sparing a second glance backwards.

They walked down the hallway together with his arm around her waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. Aidan was not really paying much attention to the minute, insignificant details anymore. They didn't seem so important to her. She had Danny Messer at her side and she was focused on memorizing every little detail about him. From the way she could still feel his slight stubble through her hair to the feeling of him holding her tightly against his body. Yes, she was leaving behind the New York City crime lab. She wouldn't trade the experience for anything else in the world. Through all the death, sadness, and despair that she had seen, one thing gave her hope for the world. And that was the man that she was about to spend a whole new chapter of her life with.

The End

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review please!


End file.
